All The Signs Point To You
by IAmVictorious1614
Summary: Draco Learned sign language as a kid. Hard to summarize more than that without spoiling anything. 4th year Drarry.


**A/N: Hey guys! So, even though I hate typing on my phone, I am going to cause I'm bored and don't have my laptop with me. This probably won't be great but let's give it a go. Drarry! Enjoy!**

Draco learned how to sign as a kid. With access to so many books that his family never reads, it was easy. His dad doesn't know but his mom helped him some when he was teaching himself. Now, here in his 4th year at Hogwarts, it's coming in handy. He spots the beautiful green-eyed boy from across the great hall. All he wants is to tell him about his huge crush on him but that's never going to happen. They are enemies after all.

'I wish I could say something to him without him actually knowing how I feel.' Draco thinks to himself. Pansy notices him staring at the boy who lived and a smile appears on her face.

"Staring at Potter again, are we?" She teases him.

"Shut up, Pansy. Your gonna let the whole hall know!" Draco whisper-yells at her.

"Sorry, Drakey. But you really need to tell him you like him. If you keep this up much longer, you will go insane."

"Pans, I am in love with Potter. I'm already insane." He says. Pansy rolls her eyes.

"You are insufferable." She says and turns away.

" _And you're a brat."_ He signs at her back. This gives him an idea. There is no way that he can say anything to Harry, but he can sign it.

He sees Harry in potions that day. He decides he might as well go with the signing idea. How likely is it that Harry can sign. He heard he was raised in a not so great place where they didn't even tell him he was a wizard. They probably didn't have many books either. So, while Snape is droning on, he looks at Harry and starts.

" _Your eyes are the most beautiful things I have ever seen."_ He signs at the other boy. Harry just stares back.

" _You are one of the sweetest boys I have ever met."_ Harry stares again.

" _You don't understand how bad I want to tell you I love you."_ Harry continues to stare bit then a smile starts to form on his face.

" _You just did."_ Harry signs at him, smiling the whole time. Draco goes pale when he realizes what just happened. Slowly, a blush starts to creep on his cheeks and he turns around abruptly. He curses under his breath.

'What did I just do.' He thinks. He steals a quick glance at Harry and sees him still smiling.

' _Can we talk about this after class?'_ Harry signs. Draco is still nervous so he just signs a quick 'I guess' and turns back around.

After class, Draco waits until he is the last one out. Hoping Harry will be gone by now, he gets up and walks to the door. Harry is standing there waiting. He can't stay in the classroom forever so he holds his breath and speed walk out of the class, keeping his eyes on the floor. He feels a hand on his shoulder and jumps a bit. It would be rude to not turn around so he does, locking his grey eyes with the emerald ones in front of him. His cheeks start to heat up and he Hope's the boy won't notice but the smile on his face says he did.

"You agreed to talk." Harry reminds him. Draco remembers this and rolls his eyes at himself.

"I did, didn't I?" he says, timidly.

"Yep. Can we go somewhere a little more private?" Harry asks. Draco nods and they go outside to a spot by the lake.

"So, I am sorry about what I said. I didn't realize you knew sign language." Draco says looking at his feet.

"It's fine. But… can I just ask one thing?" Harry asks. Draco nods his head a bit. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Draco asks, finally looking up.

"Did you mean what you said?" Harry asks. The blush that grew on Draco's face said it all.

"Yeah. I did. I didn't mean to tell you." Draco says near tears.

"Hey, look at me," Harry whispers to the Slytherin.

"What?" Draco asks.

"Don't cry, please. And don't feel bad or embarrassed." Harry says, looking deep into the grey, teary eyes.

"Why shouldn't I. I did something stupid and now I am going to be rejected by the first guy I have ever loved," Draco says, words breaking.

"It wasn't stupid. It was a risk. And how do you know I am going to reject you?" Harry asks.

"Because The golden boy could never love me back," Draco says.

"Well, guess what. I do. I love you more then I can say." Harry says.

"You don't have to lie Potter," Draco says. A tear falling to the ground.

"Does this feel like a lie?" Harry asks before grabbing Draco's face and kissing him with every ounce of love that he could. Draco let's out a surprised noise before kissing back with just as much love. Harry's one hand goes to the back of Draco's head and the other to his waist. Draco's hands find Harry's neck and he locks them behind it. Both pulling each other in closer. After a minute or so, Draco breaks the kiss, head resting on Harry's. Tears start falling again and Harry brushes them away gently.

"Like I said, I love you," Harry says.

"I love you too. I love you so much and I was so scared." Draco says.

"I promise, I will never hurt you or make you feel scared. Ever." Harry says, giving him a small kiss on his head.

"We should head back to the school. It's getting late." Draco says.

"Yeah. I will walk you to the Slytherin dorms." Harry tells him and grabs his hand.

"You don't have too." Draco smiles.

"I know but I want to." Harry smiles back and they head back. Harry places his arm protectively over Draco as they walk.

When they reach the portrait, Harry leans against the wall and pulls Draco in front of him.

"I don't wanna let you go. Even for the night." Harry laughs.

"I know how you feel. But you have to." Draco smiles back. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Harry agrees.

"What does this make us? Does this make us boyfriends?"

"Yes. If that's what you want." Harry answers.

"Is it what you want?" Draco asks. Getting a bit concerned.

"More than anything," Harry answers with a smile. Draco smiles back and leans in for a kiss, still holding Harry's hands in his.

"You gotta go before you get caught out late. It's after curfew already." Draco says against his boyfriend's lips.

"Wow, time flies. Can we hang out tomorrow?" Harry giggles.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Draco says. "See you at breakfast."

"Night, love," Harry says, pecking Draco on the lips and letting the Slytherin go into the dorm. Once the door is closed, Harry heads back to the Gryffindor tower, smiling the whole way.

The next morning, Draco and Harry sign back and forth from across the room.

" _Morning, love."_

" _Morning. How did you sleep?"_

….

 **A/N: Okay, I kinda like how this turned out. I still don't like writing on my phone but I enjoyed writing this. Let me know what you think and I know there are probably many mistakes but I can't edit well on here. Please leave a review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
